rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Istavan Felstar
Summary Lord Istavan Fellstar was the Lord of the city of Fitchview, which is the capital of the 'Free Cities'. He investigated the exploits of the party with the ultimate aim of pardoning the group for the death of Lord Feng. He questioned them on the goblin raiders of Silverhal, the Gracken and the saving of Willow Brook. He did not believe that the party had murdered Lord Feng and spoke singularly with Vincent when Bregor, Tudagub and Abigael jeopardised them. Vincent was honest with him and told him his perspective and to this Istavan responded that the party was providing the people with hope. He offered the party the opportunity to be pardoned in exchange for the death of the Hill Giant, but was shocked and pleased when Vincent informed him that it was already dead. He speaks of Palanthas with worry and the plot of the south grows thicker. He pardoned them after a grand feast. After Dalamar kidnapped Abigael, he thought the party was allied with him and so sent assassins after them during their retrieval of Uncle Oris. Most of these assassins were slain, and one revealed their employer. Lord Istavan was trialed by a Zone of Truth and was 'Matlocked' by Vincent into giving away important information, but used the party's connection to Dalamar to try to arrest them. Lord Fellstar was killed by his son Vulag in Week 14. Vulag coveted his father's position as mayor and treacherously took it for his own, believing that his father would never willingly relinquish the role. He vied for the party's alliance when he killed Istavan and failed to do so, being attacked by Bregor. Vulag was a 'skirt chaser', getting all frisky with his hands and so on, at least according to Merlin the Wizard. ''Key Events'' *He paid the Hill Giant to destroy Willowbrook , gifting a magic ring to the giant in order for them to be more organized. The hill giant was gifted the ring in exchange for his work, in addition to whatever spoils were recovered from the town. *Hired the northern goblin clan to attack Silverhal and Bremer. *The party heard word of the lord's eagerness to pardon them from Thoarar Fletcher. *He offered the party the opportunity to pardon themselves by killing the Hill Giant and was shocked when the task was already complete. *Masterminded a scheme to weaken Palanthas by drawing its armies to Valesburg. Istavan had abducted Thoarar Fletcher 's daughter to coerce him into collecting taxes from the town of Evenfar, which belonged to the Lordship of Palanthas. Using the fear of Ogre and goblin attacks, he convinced people to raise the money for an army which was going to be used against Palanthas. While the Palanthas troops were away, he planned to have the forces of Fitchview strike from the waters of Thordin's Lake. This action was thwarted by the party, who quickly mediated the conflict at Valesburg and alerted Palanthas to the impending peril. Trivia *He seems to rule from within a huge building with marble towers. *He is a short plump man of a jovial disposition. *He seemed to be adverse to the party having a relation to Dalamar. *The party remembers him as Esteban. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Nobility Category:Week 14